1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and, more particularly, to a support structure for an icemaker within the refrigerator apparatus.
2. Background Art
Manufacturers of refrigeration apparatus generally build structure for mounting an icemaker into each cabinet. Separate kits can be sold to those consumers opting for an icemaker, which is attached utilizing the built-in mounting structure. If an icemaker is not desired, the mounting structure nonetheless remains a permanent part of the cabinet. Because only a small percentage of refrigeration apparatus ultimately have icemakers installed, it is desirable to minimize the cost of manufacturing and installing the icemaker mounting structure.
In most refrigeration apparatus, a plastic liner bounds the refrigerated storage space. The plastic sheet material of the liner is thin, flexible and somewhat brittle and, by itself, provides an inadequate support for an icemaker. It is conventional to provide a steel plate on the back of the liner and to hold the plate in place by the disposition of a foam insulating material over the plate in the space between the liner and an external sheet metal covering. The plate reinforces the liner and distributes potentially damaging forces over a large area of the liner surface.
The use of a reinforcing steel plate has numerous drawbacks. The plate is relatively expensive, as it is generally sufficiently large to span substantially the entire area of the icemaker wall that is placed against the liner. From a manufacturing standpoint, maintaining the plate in proper position as it is fixed in place by the foam filler is a relatively delicate operation.
with the conventional construction, a separate metal shield must additionally be provided between the icemaker and plastic liner. Underwriters Laboratories requires the provision of such a heat shield to prevent exposure of the flammable plastic liner to electric wiring, which is part of the icemaker.